Fire, Fusion, and Frisk
by lettuce.go.write
Summary: The first part is Pegasus' diary, a recollection of a scene in the episode "Aftermath" in season one. While the other part is a third person narration of Cecilia's life weeks before their wedding.


_Fanfiction of Yu-Gi-Oh:_

_Maximillion J. Pegasus_

**Spring **

_Once, very long ago… _

_when my world was bright _

_and no shadows show…_

My father's country estate was adorned with high-class celebrities from all over the world. Many of which were relics of their ancient Egyptian gods and monsters. As I walked into the busy courtyard, I could sense the Gala party was going to be talked about for ages. I also sensed an evoking presence, one of which felt familiar to me; so I chuckled at this irony and moved toward a figure by a bush.

Dear Cecilia, you were as bright as the moon, with eyes like the stars and pupils like the sky. We were mere children then, not even thirteen. Our clothes were tailored to fit our slender physiques, so when we stood in front of each other by the bush, we looked like newly planted, bare trees in autumn. I lifted my branch of an arm out to greet you; and at first I didn't know how you'd respond, I wanted you to but expected rejection. When you grasped my hand I squeezed harder and lead you to the hors d'oeuvres. I remember how I poured the water then sneaked five drops of wine in both our crystal glasses. How the red drops stained the water quickly so we had to sneak behind the bushes to drink it incognito.

We didn't laugh enough that night, Cecilia. I wish more of my father's late night conference calls came to mind, he knew what to say at those times and most of the calls were quite comical to my friends.

You told me one thing that night that I have always remembered, something so reflective it has not yet left my immediate memory bank. It was about your origami, how the art swept semblance away from everything; to give form instead of façade. As your lips formed the words I could not help but picture what your room would look like. The floor would be filled with origami, a fresh layer like a first snow. Then there you'd be, in a little corner by fire, (hm, Cecilia, paper and fire, I often wonder why you love such opposite things, deadly ying yangs and both nearing rarity) a light in which you describe as noble and marvelous. I know now nothing has inspired you more than fire's light. Fire's burning, passionate might excluding all truth like a sorceress.

After we had dried our glasses of the hybrid drink, you relayed to me a meaningless story, one of which you simply needed to get out of your mind. You said a mouse family had made their home in yours (you did not like this very much, but you accepted it nonetheless) and they had a smart way of stealing your origami elephants, specifically, whilst you were engrossed in creating another.

Not even hunger broke your work.

I could not help but chuckle under my breath. Mice were last creature I imagined that would irk you immensely.

Cecilia… there's neither waste of breath nor fear of death with you. I have a purpose, bushido to you. Finite is not in our language, on our lips, longing in our minds. But when death calls she will be swift in the night, hopefully not too ruthless in her taking of our souls.

I have only one other inspiration, Cecilia, it is to paint you. I realized this aspiration after we parted at my father's dinner party. You image became mesh in my mind. It slipped through my brain like sand in a sieve, water down a fall, wind through a tree…. What I'm trying to say is that I didn't see you physically in my mind, rather, saw our emotions blend.

**Winter**

_Cecilia Cyndia Pegasus_.

_Mrs. Maximillion J. Pegasus_.

_Madame… Lady… Signora…_

Every title worked. They flowed beautifully and with such high status, though Cecilia really didn't care about such things. Nevertheless it was a dream fulfilled to have such a title and dowry. Again, she didn't care how much he gave her, just as long as he gave himself and took care of her.

The memories in her mind made their foundation and future actions will build their house, but what would she put inside? Children would be the landscape, not only to show their love tangibly but to also bring some color to their lives. What couldn't be bought?-that's what will fill their house.

She began to recall the dialogue passed between them, as if she were watching her own biopic. Then she noticed moments when their eyes locked and both their mouths fell open. She wanted to wince at this but giggled instead. Together, their bodies were as pure as unfolded paper when they prostrated side by side. They were tight as a buttoned up coat.

Cecilia was lost in thought and origami making; she had not eaten since brunch and preferred any type of drink only in the evening. She was sitting by the fire as always with sheets of paper coating her lower body and the carpet around her, which was thin and hard. She didn't mind this however, just as long as she was warm and in full concentration.

The window was open, letting in the aftermath of a mild tempest: cool thrusts of wind which raised gooseflesh on her chest and stomach and occasionally leaves were brought in. The leaves added a natural tone to her walls, never mind the clean up to come. Cecilia was an artist and so cleaning up her masterful messes wasn't a chore at all, it was simply another way to create bland art. If she had her way, she would fill her room with fake fall colored leaves as an excuse to jump on her floor and if not, sleep on it. As for now, it would only be origami animals.

For a while Cecilia stared into fire's inflammation. It should not have been doing that she realized when a thick, ominous smoke smoothed over her ceiling and started looming towards the open window. Cecilia watched as the never-ending cloud looked like it was being sucked out of the window. She hated when she saw industrialization in the city and now, when people noticed the smoke, they would automatically assume it was a forest fire. Curses flew off her tongue as she ran out of her bedroom and almost collided with a figure dressed in light tones. The person almost seemed merely a shadow, but not in it's beige pants with red suspenders and a powder blue button up shirt. Just then an epiphany came to her, it was her dear Maximillion! Oh joy, what a lark, what a sight! He was before her with an anxious look crossing his face.

"Dear Cecilia what has happened to your room?"

"Oh Maximillion," she swooned. "I'm not sure. Once there was smoke, I just wasn't sure of anything." They gazed at each other with frivolity, typical of young lovers before elopement.

Moments passed before Pegasus grabbed Cecilia's slick hand and took off running with her squeezing tightly. This gesture took them both back to the day of the Gala. How extremely innocent they'd been then, with all the outlandish dreams in the world and far-fetched aspirations. Now they were running from a black smoke, what a difference a decade and a setting of two different seasons can make.

"We can make it in any situation, can't we?"

Pegasus slowed his pace and turned back towards his love, his friend, "Yes, my dear, we can. Don't ever doubt that most of all."

"Not even from the beginning did I doubt, nor shall I ever."

Her reply was all the motivation he needed to sweep her into his arms and claim kiss on her cheek (they decided share a real kiss at the alter) then her forehead and after he set her on level ground he kissed each one of her fingers as if all were worthier than her mouth.

"How are you? Are you okay?" Pegasus asked after touching his forehead to hers.

"Well I'm a bit out of breath, you?"

He chuckled. "Not any better than you."

"Now that you ask, my throat does feel kind of…sticky."

"Like hard to swallow sticky?"

"Yes," she rasped between coughs. Pegasus took her in his arms and moved his lips down the hallow of her neck.

"Let's get you to a physician," he said raising his head parallel to hers. She nodded and turned her face quickly away from his so not to spray him with black gunk. She cleared her throat, "Gods this is _so _gross. It feels as if my lungs are about to fly out of my mouth."

They were in Cecilia's kitchen now. Pegasus placed her on a stool by the phone so that he could hold her hand while talking to the doctor.

He dialed fervently.

"Hello? Is this Dr. Chan's offices? Mmhm, mmhm, right well I have Cecilia-" He hung up the phone and turned to her. "He heard about the smoke and will be here in ten."

She looked relieved. "Thank you, I didn't want to involve him just yet, but thank you. By the way, what brought you over here anyway?"

"Your smoke." They both laughed hard at this and awaited the doctor's arrival.


End file.
